vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
LOL -lots of laugh-
[[Archivo:LOL_1.jpg|thumb|300px|LOL -lots of laugh- Ilustrada por Honya Lala]]LOL - lots of laugh -''' es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción trata sobre la vida de Miku, que vive encerrada en un mundo virtual, donde hay de todo para ser feliz. Actuálmente esta canción supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo de las más conocidas del autor KeN. Ha aparecido en conciertos, así como en los juegos Hatsune Miku Project Mirai, Hatsune Miku -Project Diva Arcade-Future Tone y Hatsune Miku -Project Diva X- '''Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música: KeN Letra: Endcape Ilustración: Honya Lala PV: YojigenP *Nicovideo *Youtube (Eliminado) *Project Diva (YouTube) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Lost of Love *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ Letras Kanji= I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. パソコンを投げ出して 素足で飛び出したの 気がつけばもう真夜中 「ここはどこ？」　午前2時半 ピンク色したウサギ 「マイゴニナリマシタカ？」 手をつなぎいざなうの みるみるうちに小さく！？ モノグラムの世界 ByeBye を告げる時がきた プラトニックなチカラなの それがすべてでしょう ねぇ？　lots of laugh チョコレイトバスタブ 生クリィムのシャボンの中で眠ってた あたしはlol（エル オー エル） I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. 降り出した雨さえも 舌で踊る sweet sweet キャンディ タルトのソファーに座り 明け方の月を見上げる 夢が夢じゃなくなる デジタルな世の中に あたしお疲れ様で もう決めた！　ここで暮らす！ ワクワク止まらない 今生きている・過去さよなら 無機質な言葉さえも 殻を破って今そう！　lots of laugh パンケーキ　キャラメルの ソースかけて食べつくすリアルな気持ち あたしはlol（エル オー エル） モノグラムの世界 ByeBye を告げる時がきた プラトニックなチカラなの それがすべてでしょう ねぇ？　lots of laugh チョコレイトバスタブ 生クリィムのシャボンの中で眠ってた あたしはlol（エル オー エル） |-| Romaji= I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. PASOKON wo nagedashite suashi de tobidashita no kigatsukeba mou mayonaka "koko wa doko?" gozen niji han pinku iro shita usagi "Maigo ni narimashita ka?" te wo tsunagi izanau no mirumiru uchi ni chiisaku?! MONOGURAMU no sekai Bye Bye wo tsugeru toki ga kita PURATONIKKU na chikara nano sore ga subete deshou nee? lots of laugh CHOKOREITO BASUTABU nama KURIIMU no SHABON no naka de nemutteta atashi wa ERU OO ERU I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. furidashita ame saemo shita de odoru sweet sweet KYANDI TARUTO no SOFAA ni suwari akegata no tsuki wo miageru yume ga yume janaku naru DEJITARU na yo no naka ni atashi otsukaresama de mou kimeta! koko de kurasu! wakuwaku tomaranai ima ikiteiru • kako sayonara mukishitsu na kotoba saemo kara wo yabutte ima sou! lots of laugh PANKEEKI KYARAMERU no SOOSU kakete tabetsuku SURIARU na kimochi atashi wa ERU OO ERU I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. MONOGURAMU no sekai Bye Bye wo tsugeru toki ga kita PURATONIKKU na chikara nano sore ga subete deshou nee? lots of laugh CHOKOREITO BASUTABU nama KURIIMU no SHABON no naka de nemutteta atashi wa ERU OO ERU |-| Español= Te daré un montón de risas Me darás un montón de risas Te daré un montón de risas Me darás un montón de risas Apago mi computadora Y salgo a la calle descalza Caí en cuenta que era media noche ¿Donde estoy las 2:30? Un conejo rosado me dice Acaso te has perdido? Me pidió que lo tomara de la mano ¿Como paso todo tan rápido? El mundo es un monograma Hasta la hora de la despedida Como un esfuerzo platónico Verdad? un montón de risas Una tina de chocolate Durmiendo entre burbujas de entre crema de pastel Y me reiré (lol) Te daré un montón de risas Me darás un montón de risas La lluvia comienza a caer Mi lengua baila entre el muy dulce caramelo Mientras me siento en el sofa de tarta Miro como se oculta la luna Es un sueño como ningún otro Por que este mundo es digital Y lo agradezco gentilmente Lo he decidido viviré ahí Estoy emocionada que no puedo detenerme Ahora que estoy aquí me despido del pasado Las palabras son antinaturales Las haré un lado me reiré Panquecitos y caramelos Comiéndolos todos con mucho sentimiento Y me reiré (lol) Te daré un montón de risas Me darás un montón de risas El mundo es un monograma Hasta la hora de la despedida Como un esfuerzo platónico Verdad? un montón de risas Una bañera de chocolate Durmiendo entre burbujas de crema de pastel y reiré (lol) Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= LOL 2.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Honya Lala |-| Modulos= Costume lol.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en LOL -lots of laugh- para Project Mirai. Miku 161-1-.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku para LOL -lots of laugh- en Hatsune Miku -Project Diva Arcade- Future Tone d4056387b5c82ab5facfca23b82cb29e--vocaloid-lollipop-song.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku para LOL -lots of laugh- en Hatsune Miku -Project Diva X- Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias